The moving and storage of furniture and household articles form a tremendous industry as there are thousands of families moving from place to place each year. It is not uncommon to hear families complaining about various experiences they have encountered in transferring their households from one location to another. The concerns raised by these individuals range from complaints that the process is slow and inefficient to complaints about valuables, that are not replaceable, that were lost or stolen in the process. These same problems are present when families have their furniture and other household items stored.
The moving and storage industry typically uses wooden type containers to store household goods and in some cases the same wooden containers are used in transporting these household goods from one location to another. A strong case can be made that these wooden containers contribute significantly to the above problems. They are heavy and quite awkward to handle. One of the principal problems with conventional wood containers used to hold and store furniture, is that the containers are not designed for or compatible with a highly effective and efficient handling system. To put it in simple terms, the handling, moving, and storage of household items is still a very laborious and time consuming chore.
There has been and continues to be a need for a light weight very efficient moving and storage container that is designed to be compatible with a highly efficient container transport system. Further, there has been and continues to be a need for a container that is specifically designed to break down and when broken down to assume a relatively small package that can be easily stored and transported. In addition, there is a need for such a container that can be secured in an open fashion such that the customer can have reasonable confidence and assurance that the goods within the container have not been taken or tampered with.